


Heaven's Comedic Relief.

by Failius



Category: Original Work
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Humor, More to come with story progression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 12:44:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Failius/pseuds/Failius
Summary: Everyone remembers that character from their favourite shows, that one main/side character that's there for the comedy.Heaven has one too!He's told to accompany a group of students as their lives go through pure chaos and hope.Can our trio of confusion survive the consequences their... friend is throwing them into.Let the chaos roll!





	Heaven's Comedic Relief.

This was supposed to be the first chapter, but I noticed I would need to put a couple of warnings, explanations, and introductions.

I'd liked to put some warnings up due to the themes of:

**\- Religion**

There isn't really any religious motive except the concept of the afterlife with Heaven/Hell. I don't even know what part of religion this would be considered, as I am pretty sure there are many examples of heaven and hell concepts.

Heaven, in Adam's point of view, is considered an earth on top of another plane of existence, but they are assigned a job once they step through those gates.   
Adam was entrusted as a guardian angel, even though he seemed unlikely to fit the qualifications, such as his horrible humour, which throws us to the next point.

**\- Dark humour**

I only added this category due to the characters joking about death, and other sub-categories. If you don't like jokes within this category, then this may not be the story for you.

**\- Death/Pain**

Adam's dead, they, of course, are going to question him about it, I hope. Sean was supposed to get injured, but I may cut that out and position it in another story or down the plotline.

\--

I think that's practically it with our warnings, 

So I guess we can actually start the story...


End file.
